


Sunset

by Girukun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disgustingly Romantic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, iwa-chan is not good at verbalising his grossly romantic thoughts, nothing but fluff, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girukun/pseuds/Girukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru releases a soft breath, hands moving down to grasp at the blankets beneath him. "What brought out the sappy in you this evening?"</p><p>"Nothing, I think," Hajime replies, glancing back up with a slow smile. "I just feel like reminding you how much I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Head slumped against a pillow, Hajime decides he's done with work for the day.

 

He's been done with his alleged work for an hour, if he's being honest. Homework is something Hajime's prone to saving for the few hours of relaxation he has after practice. There's not a great deal of time before it, and he doesn't want to spend that period of time getting wound up over work when he ought to be staying loose and limber for practice. 

 

Tooru's next to him, sharing his bed, bent over his homework and giving it diligent once-overs. Tooru always finishes his homework early, far before Hajime could even dream of doing so himself, but Tooru's apt to checking things over a second or third time. The star student he is, he refuses to let his grades slip by so much as a point. He admires his boyfriend, turns his head where he's had it smushed in a pillow for an hour and watches him. Tooru's got his tongue stuck out in concentration, eyes big and round, fingers slowly shifting through the small stack of papers he's holding. He looks beautiful, hard-working in the best of ways.

 

"You'll stress yourself out if you keep this up the whole night."

 

Tooru startles on the spot, blown eyes jerking towards Hajime. He looks like he's forgotten Hajime was even there, and it makes him huff out a short laugh. 

 

"I don't plan to work the whole night," Tooru sniffs, affronted, turning his nose up just slightly while he shifts his eyes back towards his paper. "I just need to make sure all of my answers are right, Iwa-chan. What'll I do if I get something marked wrong?"

 

"Live, probably. Armageddon's not gonna happen just because you missed one question."

 

"Maybe not, but it will if I miss two."

 

Again, there's silence. Hajime thinks it's ironic that his boyfriend's so clingy a vast majority of the time—he's not now, busy studying his work, and in turn, Hajime's the one that's clingy instead. It's not rare, but it's not common, either. Staring at his boyfriend a moment longer, he sighs through his nose, dropping his gaze to one of Tooru's hands and scrutinising.

 

"Did you know you've got freckles on your fingers?" he asks, nodding towards one pale hand. Tooru stops his work so he can give his own hand a glance of surprise, turning it so he's able to see what Hajime's talking about. They're small, but they're present. Tooru's always had fair skin, and it's always gotten him the occasional spattering of freckles here and there.

 

"Look, here. They're not anywhere else on your arms, but that's fine. They look cute on your fingers." Hajime rights himself up and scoots closer, taking one of Tooru's hands, turning it palm-down with a small smile. A moment later and he's raising it, brushing his lips over the length of Tooru's fingers. He glances up to see his boyfriend's cheeks slowly taking on a pink hue, and said boyfriend pouts coyly and looks away when he notices he's being looked at.

 

"It's not _fair_ when you get all cutesy with me, Iwa-chan. Can't I at least finish checking over my homework?" he huffs, fingertips twitching while Hajime keeps up with kissing the freckles he's discovered.

 

"Don't think so. 'S a matter of fact, I can provide you with a good distraction from that homework."

 

Tooru looks reluctant for all of half a second. He wants to check over his work, of course, but he also wants to enjoy this sappy mood Hajime's in that only comes at the most inconvenient of times. A silent acceptance, he relaxes his hand in Hajime's hold and hums softly as he sets his papers to the side; there's already a small smile playing on his lips. "Do what you will with me, then."

 

Those words have Hajime easing his boyfriend back against the bed, hand still grasped, lips still flitting butterfly kisses over the length of it, speckled fingers and trimmed nails. The curtains aren't obscuring Tooru's window, and he catches a beautiful glow in his setter's eyes as the fading sunlight passes over them. He wonders what Tooru's thinking, too—he's not going to speak his own thoughts. Like hell he's willing to get this disgustingly romantic out loud.

 

"Take off your shirt for me," Hajime requests, and Tooru shifts just a little so he can obey, pulling it off with his own brand of delicacy and placing it on the other side of the bed. He looks a little flushed in the face, probably expecting their usual lengthy make-out session and whatever ensues afterwards, but that's not what Hajime has in mind. Tooru lays back again and Hajime takes the hand he'd been kissing earlier, strokes over it, starts trailing his lips up Tooru's arm instead.

 

"What's this about, huh?" he hears, and when he looks up, Tooru looks back at him with those curious eyes that've always made him feel light in the head. Shaking his head, Hajime presses his lips to the crook of his boyfriend's elbow, leaving a kiss there. It's gone now, but he still remembers there once being a scar there, a nick from Tooru having fallen out of a tree and scuffing himself up as a child. He'd cried like a baby for an hour afterwards, but Hajime had been able to settle him down by stealing him milk bread from the cupboard.

 

"Nothin' much. It's just been a little while since I last had time to pay this much attention to you."

 

The heat on Tooru's cheeks only looks as if it's getting worse with that statement, and it makes Hajime grin more than he's willing to admit.

 

Releasing his boyfriend's arm, he settles closer and runs his hands slow up the length of Tooru's torso. The sun's descending further outside, casting the most dramatic of shadows out along his setter's body. It makes every ridge and dip and muscle more prominent, every beauty mark, every childhood scar. Hajime doesn't think he's ever felt this smitten in his life, eyes jumping back up to Tooru's face to catch him looking a little nervous. He probably feels like he's being scrutinised, sitting in this silence and being stared at. 

 

"D'you remember when you got this?" Hajime tries, brushing his thumb over another soft scar on Tooru's stomach. It's a touch light enough to make his boyfriend tremble a little only because he's ticklish, trying not to giggle and sighing through his nose as he looks down to see where Hajime's hand is.

 

"Are you asking because you've forgotten?" Oikawa lilts—he's giving Hajime that lazy smile, now, one that's both happy and smug all at the same time. "Iwa-chan, this came from the first time I tried to make you agedashi tofu on your birthday. I ended up getting a fork stuck in my abdomen and cried and you had to spend your birthday with me at the emergency room while I got stitches."

 

"You explaining it makes you sound like a god-awful cook, you know. How'd you stab yourself on accident with a fork?"

 

"It's still a mystery. Even so, it's not as bad as my first experience with a toaster."

 

That makes Hajime snort and laugh. He remembers it vividly; Tooru trying to make waffles, leaving them in long enough to cause them to set on fire, cowering behind Hajime and screaming like a child while he had to put it out. Tooru hasn't been allowed to touch any sort of kitchenware since.

 

Once he relaxes again, he shifts his touch elsewhere, smile still present on his face. He counts the moles he can see on the front of Tooru's body. There's none on his face or arms, but he has four up the length of his stomach and chest and five on his neck. Hajime thinks they're cute as all hell—yet another thing he's never said out loud. He opts to change that.

 

"You've noticed these, right?" he hums, leaving a kiss on one mole just above his boyfriend's right hipbone. "All your beauty marks."

 

"Yeah, but they're nothing special. I think they're prettier if someone's got them on their face." Tooru pouts, presses a hand to his own stomach, smoothing over two marks in the process. "Doesn't make much sense to have them anywhere else, does it?"

 

"Bullshit," Hajime clips, and Tooru almost splutters at such a misplaced obscenity. It makes him flush a darker red that's some kind of secondhand embarrassment, but Hajime doesn't look embarrassed at all. "I think they're perfect as they are, I mean. Really pretty. Besides, I'm the only one that gets to see the ones that aren't on your neck, and that makes me happy." Again, he kisses another mole, one that's resting on Tooru's ribs. For a moment, he shuts his eyes and rests there, enjoys the warmth of Tooru's skin and the sweet scent that always seems to be following him around. Mouthing a little more, he leaves a wetter kiss behind, one that's less innocent in intent.

 

Tooru releases a soft breath, hands moving down to grasp at the blankets beneath him. "What brought out the sappy in you this evening?"

 

"Nothing, I think," Hajime replies, glancing back up with a slow smile. "I just feel like reminding you how much I love you."

 

His setter bites his bottom lip before letting his head loll back, pushing out a frustrated whine with it. Hajime knows that whine; it's Tooru's way of saying _why's Iwa-chan always so perfect to me no matter the situation_ and it's a slight ego boost, if he's being honest. He likes knowing that he makes Tooru happy, that Tooru's satisfied, that Tooru loves him back. He wants to do that for his best friend, someone he's known for so long and never wants to lose.

 

"I don't know if I get to talk a lot about how gorgeous you are," he sighs. With that, he sits up a little straighter, taking in the view of Tooru laying back with hues of orange and pink so graciously provided by the sun skidding across his skin. He's not good at elaborating his thoughts. Tooru's beautiful—an angel, some kind of deity from the inside out, the physical and mental embodiment of perfection in every way. "You're perfect. Not just to me or anyone else, but... you are. To the universe, I mean. You oughtta be the standard for perfection. I know I see you that way."

 

"Perfection's subjective, Iwa-chan," Tooru murmurs, a shy smile on his own lips while he holds his boyfriend's gaze, raises a hand and pushes chestnut curls out of his own face. "To me, you're the ideal. I think that's a sign that we have a good bond, thinking the absolute best of each other."

 

Hajime could verbally agree, of course, but he chooses to lean down and catch Tooru's lips in a kiss, soft and warm and enough to ignite comfort in his chest. Everybody around them thinks Tooru's so dependent on him, that he'd never be able to live without Hajime, but he knows it works both ways. Hands grazing back down Tooru's body, he lets them rest on his hips, fingers stroking over jutting hipbones and warm skin.

 

"Thank you," he finally says once they both break their kiss, foreheads pressed against one another, eyes still shut and breath fanning gently. He doesn't know what he's thanking Tooru for—being patient, understanding his lack of words, perhaps, interpreting his touches and learning his moods. He's awful at wording things, getting his romance out of his head and into the air. His setter's natural ability to read people is his greatest hope for being understood. 

 

Tooru seems to know why he's being thanked (he knows everything about Hajime, doesn't he?) and kisses him again, steady, slender fingers cupping Hajime's jaw and keeping him roped in close. 

 

Hajime wants to stay here forever. The sunset's keeping them both warm, and he's still got the sight of Tooru looking as effortlessly ethereal as usual beneath him to enjoy. When nighttime comes, they'll both watch some godforsaken alien documentary that Hajime'll pretend to be disinterested in, but it'll be Tooru falling asleep against him and drooling all over his shoulder that'll make it the most enjoyable. He wants these moments, wants the pure intimacy of existing with his best friend, his boyfriend. Tooru's presence alone is enough to keep him sturdy.

 

There's silence as he keeps these thoughts, unable to fully word them in the best ways he would like, but Tooru doesn't look like he minds one bit. They part from their kiss again and Tooru grins, fingers cupping Hajime's cheeks enough to squish them together a little and make his lips pucker.

 

"Are you thinking really romantic thoughts, Iwa-chan?"

 

Hajime grunts, his best method of giving an affirmative without seeming eager. He's the flustered one now, ears burning a harsh pink while Tooru looks like the most spoiled housecat in the world. 

 

"You know better than to ask," he mumbles, gently bumping noses with his boyfriend before shifting onto his side to be able to lay next to him, observe him. "I'll figure out how to say it all one day. Write it down, maybe. Make a whole novel outta how many thoughts I have about you."

 

"Oh, that'd be a best-seller. Can you imagine the population reading about a man as amazing as me? God, they'd be smitten."

 

"You're annoying, you know that?"

 

"I love you too," Tooru croons, making kissy noises and faces in Hajime's direction. Naturally, Hajime has no choice but to mock the sound of retching with disgust as a response, making his boyfriend gasp in offense and swat his shoulder. 

 

Hajime kisses Tooru before he can start his hour-long lecture about proper boyfriend etiquette, though, tipping his head into it so it's made a little deeper than usual. He likes being able to pull back and see Tooru a little dazed, out of it, lost on account of how easy he is to make swoon. 

 

"I do love you, moron," he says, lips brushing against the corner of his mouth, eyes shutting again. "More than anything else in the world."

 

"Ah, Iwa-chan. You spoil me too much, don't you think?" There's that humble smile on Tooru's lips, one that's borderline sheepish. Hajime doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful.

 

He conveys that with another series of softer kisses, melting against Tooru the same way Tooru's melting against him. 

 

"No such thing. I only wanna make you just as happy as you make me."

 

Tooru's smile almost doubles in size, and Hajime kisses it again and again while he closes his arms round Tooru's shoulders, pulling his giggling boyfriend in—there's not a thing in the world he wouldn't do to keep the man he loves close, he believes, nothing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> its 3:56 am and the power is out. i wasted my phone battery on writing this


End file.
